<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my constantly resurected mortal by XXXareyoufeelingbloodyaliveXXX (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634993">my constantly resurected mortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXareyoufeelingbloodyaliveXXX'>XXXareyoufeelingbloodyaliveXXX (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), I APOLOGIZE, I Had To, Multi, destiel nevada putin elec'tion covid way, i already regret this but the chaos, i found this atrocity in my fanfiction folder, remember remember the 5th of november</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXareyoufeelingbloodyaliveXXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ugh, chaos.</p><p>(someone else probably already did this and it's probably too late to post this now, but ANyway)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my constantly resurected mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(i apologize).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Destiel Nevada Putin Elec‘tion Covid Way and i have long ebony black hair (that’s why i used to be called Ebony but that was years ago. No one calls me Enoby anymore. You can call me Destiny.) with grey streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back and icy blue eyes like crstallized tears.<br/>
My hair is in two twin buns at the back of my head, kind of like Hannah Mee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da (super)hell out of here), but with my long hair still flowing all around me. Also I am really pale cuz I’m a vampire. But no need to behead me, of course. I am no danger to sweet, innocent mortals (unless their prepz, duh). Im a hunter myself, you know. And I’m a time traveler. And immortal.<br/>
I am waering a dark greay long dress with fluffy strawberries on it, over striped black and red tights and with bright red combat boots, matching my lipstick. Plus smokey eyes, lots of eyeliner, otherwise I wouldn’t leav the house.<br/>
I aaalways carry a cute little black bag with red hhighlights for all my weapons and accessoires that easily fit into it. I know like all the fighting styles. Of course the bag also fits my outfit.<br/>
I am aware how good I look because I took a lot of care in that today, going full on a colour scheme. This is it. The day.</p><p>“Call me destiny” souveranily I am stepping into the bunker, perfectly throwing my hair over my shoulder in a perfect wave. You can see the air sparkle around me.<br/>
“wow. You are the prettiest woman I have ever seen.” Dean immediately lets out.<br/>
“NO” I scream. “no, not you. I mean you’re right, but I am off limits for you. I mean you are wonderful and my first crush but really you are meant for someone else. obviously”<br/>
“yes and yes, but how the fuk did you get in here?” sam asks.<br/>
He look stunned. Both do.<br/>
“I am here because I hav important work to do. You cud say its DESTINY” sparkles in the air around me. confidently throwing back my hair.<br/>
Still stunned, obviously. Dean questions “okay but how did you get in here?”<br/>
Trying to maintain a little suspicious despit being naturally so blown away by me. Arg he is so hot and sweet.<br/>
“doesn’t matter. so anyway. There are bigger things at gallows here.<br/>
The important question is-”</p><p>I now when to put dramatic pauses.</p><p>“Dean, do you speak Spanish?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: IS it good? PLS tell me fangz!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>